For quite a long time there has been a need for observing images in three dimensions showing their width, length and depth. To this date, the images received on television, video, photography, only show two dimensions: width and length. But these images never gave a clear idea of the depth in which the observed object or images were located.
To this date, there are some techniques for observing images in three dimensions, such as stereoscopic projectors, that includes a disc with a series of images that include two equal photographs of each scene, and they are mounted diametrically opposed, showing a history of some tale or story or representing scenes of a locality. This way, by means of a pair of lenses and due to the de-phasing of the photograph, the images can be observed in three dimensions.
Another form used with the intention of observing the images in three dimensions has been by means of using special lenses given to the spectator when projecting some movie films in movie theaters.
Despite these efforts, to this date, there is not a device capable of receiving and transferring images in three dimensions in a simple form, thus avoiding the need of using special lenses for observing the images in three dimensions.
To this end, therefore, the present invention can receive and transfer three dimensional images in any type of camera, be this a video, television or movie camera, and that they can be directly sent to any kind of video receiver, showing the images in three dimensions, that is, showing its width, length and depth. This system can be also applied to photographic cameras that will allow photographing in a third dimension.
Likewise, due to the fact that there is no interference in the colors, by means of this system, it is much easier to assimilate the images in three dimensions, than when they are projected in two dimensions.